Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and an operating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backup device and an operating method thereof.
Description of Related Art
With advances in information technology, electronic devices, such as computers and smart phones, are widely used in our daily lives.
A typical electronic device may use a local storage to store data. However, the data stored in the local storage may be lost when the local storage or the electronic device is damaged. Hence, to avoid such a situation, backup systems configured to backup data are used.
In a typical backup system, a tree structure is usually used to display the backup target data or the backed up data. However, with such a configuration, when a large amount of data is involved, the tree structure may be complex and therefore cause inconvenience for the user.
Thus, a more user-friendly backup system is desired.